


Lusty Patrick, Shy Danny

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk flirting, M/M, it was better in my head, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Marleau/Dan Boyle</p>
<p>Patty is drunk. Dan isn’t. And they’re on somebody’s couch. Kissing and flirting. Dan’s awkward, Patty’s lusty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusty Patrick, Shy Danny

Pat laughs, kissing down Dan’s neck, enjoying the way he moans and shifts. “Squirming like a sensitive little virgin. You a virgin, baby?”

Dan blushes, pushing his drunk and very uninhibited teammate off him. “I’m not a virgin! Your beard fucking tickles.”

Pat chuckles, latching onto Dan’s neck again, murmuring a “You know you like it” against his skin. “You’re totally a virgin too, never been with another man. And boy, do I like that. And one day I wanna change that.”

And Dan can’t say he’s wrong. Or that he doesn’t want it too. Hell, he couldn’t talk if he wanted to. He’s too busy responding to Patty’s mouth.


End file.
